


A New King and A New World

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: LadyMeraud and I''s latest.Background: In 1740’s, Mary and William are King and queen in the English Kingdom, including Ireland and Scotland. They have died with no issue so William the Orange becomes King. After, James, brother of Mary takes over the throne because the Kingdom wants a Catholic King and William the Orange is Protestant. This is a story of ‘ what if'. What if James was made King of England, what then would happen to Scotland and England? This is the story, Outlander style with our favorite people. This will be a fluffy story.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 53
Kudos: 64





	1. First Meet

In the year of our Lord, 1745, James Fraser, son of the Lord Broch Tuarach, was home from France. He had sailed into London, with his Godfather, Murtach, and then home to Scotland. He was returning from spending four years helping his cousin Jarrod manage his wine business. He had spent four years there and had learned a lot but he is happy to be back on Scottish soul.

His parents, Lord and Lady Broch Tuarach, wish to get their wine business up and running. William, the eldest, the future Laird, runs the sheep and wool business. Their sister, Jenny takes care of the cheese and vegetables. This leaves Jamie to see to the wine. Thus the time in Paris. The youngest, wee Robbie, is still in Edinburgh University.

Jamie and Murtagh, arrive two weeks later and, his whole family runs out to meet them.

‘’My son, tis' happy we are to have ye back.’’ Brian says as he greets him. His mam and sister also greet him with a hug. Ian, Jenny's husband to be and Jamie's best mate, also greets him with a hug.

‘’So glad tae see yer face.’’

‘’Yer's tae. When is the wedding then?’’

‘’Jenny and I are tae be wed next week.’’

‘’That is grand. I am sae glad I made it home for it.’’

They all head into the dining room and the dinner Mrs. Cook had laid out. As they get sat down, there is a knock on the door. Jamie excuses himself and gets up to answer it. He opens it to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

‘’Hello, ‘’ she says with an English accent and a small curtsy, ‘’I would like to speak to the Lady Broch Tuarach, please.’’ She says. Her musical voice freezes him on the spot, steals his power of speech and manners.

‘’Claire lass, there ye are. Is all alright then?’’ His mam, Ellen comes up behind him.

‘’Mi’lady,’’ another deep curtsey, ‘’I come to give you the happy news that Mary Macnabb was safely delivered of a baby boy. Mother and child are well.’’

‘’Thank ye Claire. Would ye like to come to dinner?"

‘’No, but I thank you kindly. My mom and dad are at home and I need to join them.’’ She smiles at the still mute Jamie and his mam, before leaving.

‘’Jamie lad, what is wrong with ye?’’

‘’Mam, who was that?’’

‘’Claire Beauchamp, a midwife and healer, in the village. Her and her parents are Catholic and moved up here to be among other Catholics. King James, ‘’ they both cross themselves, ‘’ ye ken he doesn’t care whether ye be Protestant or Catholic as long as a body is loyal to the crown''

He nods. He kens well that the southern part of Great British is mostly Protestant but the King hadn’t changed what was started by Queen Elizabeth had started. He allowed both. ‘’Sae, her father and mother life here tae?’’

‘’Aye. Henry is the local schoolteacher in the village and, her mam Julia is a healer also. Claire learned her craft from her. They came here three years ago and asked to live in the village. They work hard and respect the law, sae we dinna mind their Englishness sae much.’’

‘’Is the lass, Claire, is she being courted by anyone?’’   
Jamie nervously asks. They still stand in the foyer. 

‘’I am not sure. She is but 17, and her parents wilna yet allow an official courtship. Do ye wish to court her Jamie?’’

‘’I have ne' seen anyone sae beautiful. I would like tae speak tae her, get tae know her.’’

‘’Well son, she will be here this weekend for the Gathering, her and her parents. Ye will have a chance then.’’

In the village, Claire ran back home. She had meet the young laird, William, but had yet to meet his brother. He was a handsome lad, if a bit queer, so silent.

‘’Mama, I am home.’’ She calls out as she enters their house.

‘’All went well then daughter?’’

‘’Yes. She was safely delivered of a healthy son and both are doing well. I went and informed the Lady Broch Tuarach. I also meet the young lord.’’

‘’Ah, you mean Jamie. I had heard he had returned from France.’’

‘’I guess mama. He didn’t speak to me, just looked at me.’’

‘’Well Claire, the last time I meet him, he was painfully shy. Maybe at the Gathering he will open up. We will formally introduce you, would you like that?’’

‘’I am not sure mama.’’ She looks at her and smiles.

‘’Claire, my Darling, you are so funny.’ Her dad, Henry joins them.

‘’Hello my darlings.’’

‘’Hello dad. ’They sit down to dinner and she tells them of the birth over ale.


	2. The Gathering Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start arriving and Jamie asks a question of Claire.

Over the week, Jamie helps his father prepare the new Fraser whisky. They get the distillery up and running, starting the brewing. That Friday night, all the women that are at Lallybroch, start to cook.

The Mackenzie’s show up that night. Column and Dougal, his mam, Ellen's brothers along with their wife's and children. They also bring his cousin, Leery Mackenzie Grant and her husband, Simon. She is very pregnant.

‘’Brothers, ‘’Ellen runs up to greet them. ‘’So glad you could come.’’

‘’Of course sister,’’ Column says, as he hugs her, ‘’ we would be no where else.’’

‘’Cousin Leery, ‘’ Jenny hurries over to help her down, ‘’ when are you due?’’

‘’A month. Dinna fash, my midwife said it was okay to travel.’’

‘’We have a midwife here if needed.’’ Claire, drawn like a magnet to the pregnant woman, comes over. ‘’and here she is now.’’ She turns to Claire, ‘’Claire, we were just speaker of ye. Meet our cousin, Leery Grant. Leery, our healer and midwife, Claire Beauchamp.’’

‘’Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Grant.’’ She courtesies before her, ‘’ I will be close by if needed.’’

‘’Thank ye, Miss Beauchamp.’’

‘Jenny, do you need any assistance?’’

‘’Nae, but thank ye. I believe mam might, in the kitchen.’’ She nods, and curtsies again before living them.

‘’An English lass?’’ Leery raises her eyebrows as Jenny leads her to one of the haybales set up as seats for the coming nights bonfire.

‘’Her and her family, her da is the schoolteacher and mam a healer also, have proved to be very trustworthy and respectful. Her reputation as a healer is clean and without error. We have set Simon and ye up in the croft by the house, is that alright?’’

‘’That is fine. Is Jamie about?’’

‘’He is but, you ken what happened when last ye saw him at the castle before he headed to Paris. He only likes ye as a cousin.’’ Said sternly. She will be protecting her brother.

‘’I ken. I love Simon. I was just wondering.’’

The next morning, finds the women busy in the kitchen. Jamie enters seeking breakfast and a moment with the intriguing English lass. 

‘’Good morning mam. Anything for breakfast?’ He reaches for a piece of cheese she is cutting. She slaps at his hand. 

‘’Keep yer hands away lad. There is food laid out in the dining room.’’ He nods and finds the eyes of Claire, on the other side of the table.

‘’Miss Claire, may I have a moment with ye?’’ She seeks Ellen’s permission. When she nods and smiles, she turns back to the young lord.

‘’Yes, Mr. Fraser.’’ She follows him into the dining room.

‘’Miss Claire, may I have the honor of dining with ye tonight?’’

‘’Yes, I would be honored too.’’ He smiles, bends over, and kisses her knuckles. Claire walks back in the kitchen with a smile.

‘’Claire, love, what happened?’’ her mum Julia asked.

‘’He asked me to join him out the bonfire, at dinner tonight. Oh, may I mum, please?’’

‘’Claire, my dear, you must ask your dad, but I am sure he will say yes.’’

‘’May I go ask him mum?’’ The mothers look at each other with smiles. The power of young love. 

‘’Yes, my love, you may.’’ She curtsies to the women and hurries out.


	3. Permissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie seeks the needed permissions to start to court Claire.

Jamie decides to talk with his own da first. He turns as he approach’s.

“James?”

“Da, I need to discuss something with ye.”

“Aye son?”

“I seek yer permission to sit with Miss Beauchamp at the bonfire tonight. I seek to get tae ken her better with the aim of formally courting her.”

“Ye are a bawl lad and a gentleman, my son. She would be a good match for ye. Ye will treat her with respect and honor. See that ye two are ne' alone.”

“Aye da. I will treat her as I and ye would want Jenny treated.”

“That is fine son. Have ye asked her da?”

“I am off tae now. I wished yer permission, as laird, first.” His da smiled at him, with pride.

“Verra good son. Go speak tae Mr. Beauchamp.”

He finds Mr. Beauchamp, setting up tables. “Mr Beauchamp.”

“Yes my lord?” he turns and half bows.

“Jamie please sir.” He returns the bow.

“How may I assist you Jamie.”

“I have a question, about Miss Claire. I seek your permission tae sit with her at the bonfire tonight. I seek tae get tae know her, tae court her.”

Henry studies the young man in front of him. He has only heard good things about him. That he is an honorable, hard worker. But this is his Claire, his heart. He has some questions for him.

“You know my daughter is but 17 and English. She has her own mind. Her mum and I have raised her to think for herself but, it is still my job to see her safe, her honor protected. Have you asked her, her feelings on this?”

“Aye sir. Her and my own da. They both said aye. Tis' ye sir that has the final word on the subject.”

“You are to stay around people, to be seen at all times. Her honor protected. There will be no sneaking into the barn, no going behind hay lofts nor riding somewhere away.” He sternly says.

“Aye sir. As I told my da, I will treat her as I wish my sister treated. She will be completely safe with me, her and her honor. Ye have my word.”

“Then you have my permission. I wish to speak to her first, then you may formally ask her.”

“Thank ye sir. Thank ye verra much.”

“Thank you for coming to me.”

Henry goes off to find his daughter. He finds Jamie's da first.

“Mr. Fraser, have you seen my daughter?”

“Aye. She is in the kitchen with my daughter. Did ye tell the lad yes then?”

“I did. Are you at ease with this match, with us being English?”

“Aye, I am. Ye are all hard workers and yer daughter has been wonderful at keeping my family and tenants healthy and happy. Jamie choose well. I would be honored to combine our families, in time.”

“That is all I needed to hear. You know, we weren’t welcomed with much hospitality when we first moved to your fair country?”

“I had heard. I am sorry about that. I ken the southern parts of England are heavily Protestant. Prince Charlie and his family residing in Scotland and King James making it clear all are welcomed in his Kingdom have helped with that. I apologize for any unpleasantness, you and your family experienced. I can promise ye their will be none of that on Fraser lands.”

“Thank you. If your son is half the Laird you are, my Claire will be a blessed woman.”

He finds her in the kitchen, kneading bread.

“Claire, my dove, may I speak with you a moment?” She wipes her hands on her apron and joins him.

“Yes papa?”

“The young lord, Jamie, has asked my permission to accompany you at tonight’s bonfire with the goal of getting to know you and possibly courting you. I have giving my permission. Does that suit you?”

“Oh papa! Yes, yes it does!” she hugs him tight.

“Very good. He has promised to be a gentleman and, I know you will be a lady.”

“Yes papa. I will.”

“Good. I must return to helping the men. I will see you later.”

“Yes. Thank you!” Another fervent hug and she drifts back into the kitchen. He watches her go with a bittersweet smile.


	4. A New Bairn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get to know each other. Leery goes into labor.

The celebration goes on throughout the night. Jamie and Claire sit by the bonfire and talk. They are in clear view of the rest of the young people and a lot of the adults. They talk about everything. She discusses what it was like growing up as a healer's daughter and all she had learned.

‘’Some things a lady of good breeding shouldn’t know.’’ She admits with a blush. ‘’But it will help with my own education as such.’’

‘’Is that what ye always wanted to do?’’

‘’Yes. I have felt drawn to the healing arts from a young age. The ability to assist God in making others well, it seems almost miraculous.’’

Her eyes alight as she discusses her passion and Jamie realizes that he could spend every second of his life listening to her speak. She comes to understand that she is monopolizing the conversation. She tapers off. He frowns.

‘’Lass?’’

‘’I am talking to much. Tell me about yourself.’’

‘’Nae ye weren’t. I am tae be the laird. Tis' what I have been groomed tae do that my whole life. Kenning how tae run the estate, take care of the tenants, as well as the physical work of the farm.’’

‘’It makes you happy?’’

‘’It makes me content. Twas what I was born tae do.’’

‘’What makes you happy?’’

‘’Sitting here with ye.’’ He honestly answers.

She blushes and allows him to kiss her hand.

‘’I am sae sorry to interrupt. But Leery needs you Claire.’’ Jenny says as she breathlessly arrives.

‘’Is it time?’’

‘’Mam believes sae.’’

‘’The bairn?’’ Jamie asks.

‘’Aye brother. Go find Simon and keep him company. Come Claire.’’

‘’Not her. No English!’’ A obviously laboring Leery says.

‘’Cousin, the two healers here are English. Her English mam will be assisting. They are very good. You are in good hands. I promise.’’ Jenny says.

‘’Promise?’’

‘’Aye. I vow it.’’ Claire cleanses her hands and softly approaches her.

‘’Mrs. Grant, I will take good care of you and your child. I will see you safely delivered.’’ Leery nods. Claire gently probes her abdomen. ‘’How close are the pains?’’

‘’Och, every four minutes or so.’’

‘’Very good. The baby is head down, ready to be born. Walking, if you are up to it.’’ She was and they make laps around the room. The stop when her pains come. They come increasingly often. When she can no longer walk, Claire checks her.

‘’Time to get this baby born. Push down with the next pain.’’ She grabs a breath and does. It seems too go on forever as the night fades to early morning. Finally, as the sun raises, the lad slips out. ‘’A healthy lad!’’ she says as she lays the baby on her chest.

‘’A son. A wonderful lad. Simon will be sae pleased.’’

She gets her cleaned up, the afterbirth delivered, and leaves to find Simon.

She finds him pacing with Jamie. He grins when he sees her. She returns it. 

‘’My Leery and the bairn?’’ Simon asks.

‘’Your wife has been safely delivered of a lad. Both are doing wonderful.’’

‘’A son! Oh, may I see them?’’

‘’Of course.’’ She leads him to the croft. He slips inside as she rests against the outer wall. Done in.

‘’Claire, may I walk ye home?’’ Jamie's voice comes from beside her.

‘’I need to check on them one more time. Then I would be glad for the escort.’’

‘’Thank you for my son.’’ Simon says to both his wife and her midwife. 

‘’You are so welcome. I will check on you both in the morning.’’

‘’Claire, I am sorry about how I spoke tae ye.’’

‘’Forgiven. Woman in labor tend to say a lot they don’t mean.’’

Jamie walks her back to her house in the early morning sunshine. Her dad greets them.  
‘’Thank you for seeing her safe.’’

‘’My pleasure.’’ He bows to him and Henry smiles.

‘’I will give you a moment to say goodbye.’’ He slips inside and Jamie looks at her.

‘’He is given you time to kiss me, if you wish.’’

‘’I wish. Do you?’’

‘’I do. You may.’’ She stands up and he bends down. The meet in the middle for a gentle kiss. No pleasure, no tongues, just a tender movement of lips. They both sigh when they move apart. 

‘’Good morning mom ghoal.’’ He whispers.

‘’Good morning Jamie.’’ She doesn’t tell him her dad made sure she had some Gaelic. She drifts into the house.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes to the village in the form of two English officers.

The new couple tried to spent as much time together as they can. Over the next few weeks, they begin to officially court. Henry had made the announcement at the end of the Gathering. It upset a few lasses but, the majority were happy at the match. They try to spend as much time as they can together but with Claire’s healing duties and Jamie getting Lallybroch's distillery up and running, it isn't easy.

The English army showed up at the village one day. It isn’t an unusual sight. Under King James, they are more a police force then a force of war. They come in to make sure the peace is keep and all is well. Must of the army is Scottish as the English are loath to serve. They call on every shop in the village for supplies.

Two men, a colonel and a captain come up to the local healer's house. Claire answers their knock. ‘’Hello sirs. How may I help you?’’

‘’Mistress, I am Colonel Randall and this is Captain Grey. We seek the local healer.’’

‘’I and my mum are the healers. How may I assist you?’’

‘’Very good. We have an outbreak of smallpox at the fort. We need someone to help. May we come in?’’

At the mention of smallpox, Claire's wame tightened up. A deadly, easily spread disease that these men had been exposed to. She places her hand over her mouth and starts to back up. ‘’I am sorry sirs. With my parents unavailable, I can not accompany you. Nor allow male visitors in my home.’’

‘’We are with the army mistress. I am sure your father will be okay with it.’’ Randall pushes, moving to make his way past her.

‘’I am sorry Colonel Randall, I can’t.’’ She attempts to close the door but he placed his foot in the way. They are at a standstill.

In the middle of this, her parents and the Fraser’s come up. The see the two officers trying to push past Claire.  
‘’Excuse me officers, what is this then? Why are you attempting to enter the healers house?’’ Brian asks.

‘’Not that it is any of your business sir but, we need her services with a smallpox outbreak at the fort.’’

‘’Mr. Pardon me as we are yet to be introduced.’’

‘’Colonel Jack Randall and this is Captain John Grey, here on His Majesty’s business. Henry and Julia walked into the house and enfolded their daughter in their arms, seeking to comfort her and calm her down. 

‘’They would not take no for an answer, papa, mum. I tried.’’ She explained through her tears.

‘’Colonel Randall, I am Brian Fraser, Laird of the land you stand on. You need to come to me to request such services. This young woman is under the protection of clan Fraser and I will say if she will assist you or not.’’

‘’We have smallpox at the fort. We have those affected separated from the rest. We tried to get it early but the fort doctor is also effected.’’ Captain Grey says.

‘’Since your men need help, you will get it. But you may not demand it.’’ Brian replies, his arms crossed, staring at the two men. Ellen has entered the house leaving Henry free to also confront the officers.

‘’You have harmed my daughter, you need to leave.’’ 

A crowd gathered, drawn to the scrimmage. Most knew of the Beauchamp's loyalty to King James and what they did for the village. If it came to a fight, they would willingly assist Henry and the Laird. Jamie and several men from the house are among the crowd. He hurries over to see what is happening and is filled with rage at what he sees. He walks up behind his da and stands at full height, glaring at the soldiers.

‘’You need to return to your fort. I will contact my brother-in- law at Castle Leoch. He will sent his healer to assist you. They have medicine for smallpox there.’’

‘’We thank you for your help sir.’’ Randall says as the move away. He gets a curt nod of acknowledgment. Randall whispers to Grey, out of the earshot of the others, ‘’We shall not wait. The young healer is beautiful and I will have her.’’

Jamie hurries to his intended as soon as the bastards leave. ‘’Claire, are you alright?’’

‘’I think so. They wouldn’t take no for an answer. I tried Jamie, mum, papa, Miss Ellen, and Mr. Brian. I did try.’’

‘’We know you did love.’’ Her mum soothes.

‘’Come to me.’’ Jamie invites. He folds her into his arms. ‘’You did exactly right, dinna fash.’’With her loves reassurance, she can finally relax.


	6. Black Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a confrontation with Randall.

The next morning, Simon Grant comes to see Claire. He asks her to come see Leery and their son to see if they are able to return home. She is happy to come see the new baby and his mam.

‘’Mama, I am off with Mr. Grant to see Leery and the new baby.’’

‘’Okay dear, don’t be long. Recall we are having dinner with the Fraser's.’’ She smiles hugely at that reminder. Jamie! Just his name gets her heart beat up and brings heat to her face.

They walk into the croft unaware they are being followed, and find the baby nursing. ‘’Good morning Leery, how are you feeling?’’

‘Still sore but well otherwise and this lad has an appetite like his da.’’ Claire laughs.

‘’That is a good thing. I am here to examine you both as your husband is anxious to get you both home.’’

‘’That would be good.’’

‘’Yes, I am sure your grandma Glenna, is anxious to meet your lad.’’

‘’You ken my grandma?’’

‘’Yes, we meet her right after moving from Oxford. She is a very sweet soul.’’

‘’That she is.’’She does a quick examination of both. She finds them both stable enough to move. After she decides to walk home. She is on Fraser land and enjoys exploring the land she will be marrying into. She walks along the stream, enjoying the peace of the sound of the water running over the rocks. That peace is shattered when a voice comes from behind her.

‘’Mistress, fancy seeing you here.’’

‘’Colonel Randall, you surprised me.’’

‘’Sorry, I came to see you.’’ He steps closer and she steps back, uneasy in his presence. ‘’I find you to be an intriguing woman who I would like to get to know better.’’

‘’Colonel please, I must be off. My parents await me.’’ She starts back down the path. Randall grabbed her, forced her up against a tree. She struggles to get away.  
‘’I am engaged. Unhand me sir!’’ She tries to be brave and stern but her voice shakes. He rips her laces open.

‘’You will be mine!’’ he declares and reaches down to try to kiss her. Acting on instinct, her knee comes up and finds his manhood. He let’s her go with a whoosh of air. She turns and runs. A second later she hears him following.

She heads feeling into Fraser land and sees the barn. Breathless, holding her torn laces closed, she reaches it. Ian sees her coming with Randall in pursuit. He and a stable hand step out and she runs up to them. Ian places her behind the stable hand and turns to the colonel.

‘’What is this then?’’

‘’This young woman tried to hurt one of my men.’’ His yell brings Brian and Jamie out of the house. ‘’Laird Fraser, this woman is a seductress. She attempted to seduce me and, when I responded, she attacked me and ran here.’’

‘’I don’t believe it. Claire's honor and reputation is above reproach, unquestionable. Why would she run here, in a torn dress, and try to hide from you?’’

‘’Do protect her engagement to your son.’’

‘’Which son?’’ Brian asks as he reels him in like a fish on a line.

‘’Why, your eldest, William, the future Laird, of course.’’

‘’No, she will be marrying Jamie. Lying to a Laird, after insulting his future daughter-in- law, in such a manner, is not smart. Is that what the army is about these days?’’

As they are talking, Captain Grey shows up with several other men. Claire still stands behind the stable hand, shielded, as she and Ellen trying to fix her dress.

‘’My Laird, ‘’ one of the officers dismounts and bows before him. ‘’Colonel Randall has said openly, in my presence and the presence of others, that he wished this women for himself and would have her. A tad greedy as we are also aware of Captain Grey and he being lovers.’’ A gasp goes through the small crowd and Brain, Jamie, Ian, and the stable hand all cross themselves. Jamie then comes up and punches Randall in the mouth.

Ellen hurries Claire into the house and upstairs to find a new dress. ‘’Milady, I just hit him to get away. I ran here for I knew I would be safe as soon I was in the presence of any Fraser.’’

‘’Ye are and always will be. Do ye love my son?’’

‘’With my whole heart. He is kind and gentle. I feel safe and loved in his arms. He also has no problem with me continuing to be a healer after we wed.’’

Ellen beams with pride as she helps her change. ‘’He is his father's son. Brian shows me the same type of respect.’’

Outside, Randall and Grey are placed in fetters. ‘’I will make formal charges against you ‘gentlemen' with the general, a good and close family friend.’’ Brian tells them. ‘’Jamie lad, go see to your lady.’’

He finds her dressed and standing by his mam. ‘’Claire, are ye alright? He didn’t,’’ a deep swallow, ‘’molest ye did he?’’

‘’I am alright. He didn’t. My knee between,’’ she stops with a blush,’’ well, it dissuaded him. Then, Ian, you, and the others kept me safe. Thank you. I was just walking home after seeing to Leery and the baby. I was walking by the stream. He was right there, like he was following me.’’

‘’Grey was. Why he is also in fetters. They had been talking about ye, in the local pubs. They are lovers, ye ken but Randall prefers both. Grey was helping him get to ye.’’ Jamie spit on the floor, showing his distain for both men as his mam and fiancé cross themselves. ‘’Come my love, your mam awaits us.’’ He takes her arm and leads her out.


	7. His Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Beauchamp s and Henry finds out what happened to his daughter.

As they walk to the village and the Beauchamp's, with Brian; Jamie holds her hand, lending her his strength. He kens she is a brawl lass, able to take care of herself. But, she is his lady, his love, and therefore under his protection. The fact that that man, that sodomite dared to place his hands on her, to try to molest her. His hand in hers helps keep him calm too.

What happened wasn't discussed at first. Instead, the men, their fathers talked wedding plans. She laughs, at one point.

“Papa, isn't some of these mine and Jamie's decision?”  
“Of course, lamb. We are just discussing the wedding contract.”

“Oh, the legal things. Carry on.” She turns back to Jamie.

“Are you alright?” he asks here.

“I am. You and your family took care of me. Justice will be served.”

“What is this about, then?” Henry asks.

Claire, Jamie, and Brian explains. 

“So, I have them both in irons and the letter of complaint sent. I will head out to testify against them as needed.” Brian finishes. Henry stands. He will be heading to the Frasers. He has a man to kill. Brian stops him. “We have them. They will charged with assault on the person of your daughter. As well as sodomy.” That got his attention. “Aye, seems Randall and Grey are lovers. Begging your pardon ladies.” They cross themselves.

“Thank you for looking after my daughter.” Henry says. 

“My daughter-in-law will always have my protection and my families. Ye ne' need to be concerned for her safety as long as she is on my land and my family.”

The two men sit back down and Claire decides a change of subject is in order and tells them all about her visit with Leery and her new son.


	8. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie turns 20 and Claire18 as wedding plans are made.

Jamie and his da head to Fort William. They are going to deliver the marriage contract to Ned Gowan, barrister for both the Fraser's and Mackenzie’s. They are also formalizing charges against Randall and Grey. They are gone a week and Jamie misses Claire badly every moment they are away.

Claire spends the week equally missing Jamie and starting to plan their wedding, starting with a dress. Her mum and her have a fair hand with sewing but this dress will require many hands. Jenny and Ellen agree to assist. Jenny had just been married and has lots of plans.

Jamie comes to see Claire as soon as he returns. ‘’I am back lass,’’ he calls out. She opens the door and jumps into his arms. ‘I have missed you too. But it had to be done. To get us married and see justice done for ye.’’

‘’I know.’’ She snuggles into his arms for a much needed hug. He holds her close. 

‘’Let’s take a walk and talk. Catch each other up, aye?’’

‘’Yes,’’ she calls into the house, ‘’mama, I am walking into town with Jamie.’’

‘’Okay dear. Stay where you are seen.’’

‘’Yes mama.’’ They take off, hand in hand.

They walk into and through the village. The encounter with Randall and her response to it, endears her to the villagers even more. Jamie had feared it would harm her reputation but, the know her as the strong lass that keeps them healthy and Randall as the worse of the soldiers under King James command. 

‘’Jamie, when is your birthday?’’ They are swinging their arms together and she holds the flower that her had just brought for her up to her nose.

‘’I will turn 20 on May 1st. Yours?’’

‘’I will be 18 on July 4th.’’

‘’August then, for a wedding. If that suits?’’

‘’It does perfectly. Thank you.’’

They continue to walk around the village, holding tight to each others hands, with the entire village as chaperones.

May 1st, finds everyone gathered at the Fraser's for a birthday dinner. Jenny and Ian, newlyweds, stay close together. William, Jamie's older brother, and his new wife, are also present. He meet Susanne at the gathering. A quick courtship and the Fraser’s first grandchild was on the way.

‘’What do you wish for?’’ Claire asks her.

‘’I really dinna ken. Just a healthy bairn. My Willie wishes for a lad though.’’

‘’Must men do.’’

After dinner was presents. Claire presents her fiancée with a brand new kilt. Made with her mama's help, she is quite proud of it.

‘’Claire!’’ his eyes shine with love and pride, ‘’ This is lovely.’’

His parents gifted him with his own croft. It is on Fraser land and close to the distillery. William and Robbie, his other brother, presented him with a huge black horse. William had found the beast in Inverness.

‘’What a huge amount of riches!’’ an overwhelmed Jamie says.

‘’Well son, you are soon to be married. You need a place for you and your bride. Claire, daughter, the croft is on a plot of land big enough for a garden and a spot to grow your own herbs and such for your medical.’’   
Brian says. He gets hugs from both Jamie and Claire.

Jamie and Claire walk out to see the croft that will be their first home together. It is close to the main house and distillery. It is two stories, with a kitchen and sitting room on the ground floor, two bedrooms on the second. The land was open around it.

‘’There is more land then you will need for a wee garden and a herb garden for your healing arts.’’  
‘’Oh, it has already been turned!’’

‘’Well, tis' spring planting season, aye. You will need to get your herbs and such started.’’ He says with a smile. Julia and her daughter explore the garden area planning as Jamie checks the inside of the croft to see if it needs any repairs. He finds none. With basic furniture, it is move in ready. It even has a barn for the beast he is calling Donas. His father is owed another hug.

‘’Claire, what do you think? Can you live here?’’

‘’Oh yes!’’

Over the next two weeks, Jamie moves in. He wants it ready for his new wife. She has planted the food, herb, and flower gardens. It is becoming home.

It is soon her 18th birthday. The Fraser's invite her and her parents to their house. Jamie is excited to give her his gift. He had the blacksmith fashion her an engagement ring. It is silver with a small stone of whisky colored quartz to match her eyes, with roses and thistles around the band.

As they sit down to dinner, he stands and gets everyone’s attention. ‘’Claire, my love, happy birthday, I have a gift for you. Something that you can wear to show you are my bride. Will you wear it?’’ He opens his hand.

‘’Jamie, oh yes. It is so beautiful. Look, mama, dad.’’ He had slipped it on her hand and they all gather around to see it.’’ ‘’The stone matches my eyes, oh Jamie!’’

‘’Good job son. ’Brian says. ‘’I know you worked hard for that. I am proud of you.’’

‘’I am too. ‘’Henry says. 

Claire receive a dress from Jenny and Ellen. She doesn’t show Jamie. Brian, Ian, and William gift her with a gentle horse that will still keep up with Donal. Her parents gave her clothing for her wedding, and after as well as seed. Robbie gifts her with the gift of his hands to work on her garden and a small shed she wishes to make for people to come see her as healer. It will be needed for in six months her parents are moving.

They will be moving to Castle Leoch as healer and teacher for the Mackenzie’s. It is part of the agreement between the two great clans.

Jamie and Claire walk out to the tower after dinner. He kisses her gently on the mouth. ‘’I wish we were married tonight, my heart. August seems a lifetime away.’’

‘’It is only a month. I love you. We can wait. I need to talk to mama about the wedding night,’’ a blush comes up on her face, ‘’I know the mechanics of it but in practice.’’

‘’Well, I had practice once in France. It wasn’t very good. I think it was because I didn’t love the lass. But, with ye, my wife, my love, my heart, I wish it to be perfect, careful.’’

Murtagh, his Godfather, and permeant shadow while with Claire until they are married, clears his throat, his signal that it is getting late.

They kiss some more before he walks her back to her parents.

‘’Good night my love.’’ He says.

‘’Good night my heart.’’


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married!

Claire is preparing for a lot of changes. She is getting married and then her parents are leaving. What steadies her fragile nerves is the Fraser's themselves. Not just Jamie, though his love is a safe calm place to rest. She is also already a member of his large loving family.

As the wedding approaches, she sits down with her mama to discuss the wedding night. As a healer and a midwife, she is able to address her daughter's fears. Most women of the time simply endure the marriage bed. Her mama is able to reassure her that it can be a place of mutual pleasure.

The conversation makes her blush but she is thankful for the information both on how to give and receive pleasure. She also gives her a plant, that when brewed in tea will help control the amount of children she has.   
‘’It will not stop a child already started but will help control the times between births.’’ Her mama explains. Claire knows there are medicals that stop a growing child but she nor her mama has ever offered them. Their strong Catholic faith will not allow it but, having some breathing room between births seems reasonable to her.

Jamie helps Claire start to move into the croft and the shed. Robbie had built a perfect drying shed for her herbs and such. He had also build a small building she calls her surgery, a place to meet patients. Her gardens are sprouting with vegetables, herbs, and flowers. The croft is becoming home.

With a week remaining until the wedding, her future sisters-in-law, mama, and Ellen help her with the last little details. Her hair is washed in a special soap and her curls somewhat tamed. Her mama starts her on the special plant to avoid a honeymoon baby. With Susanna and now, Jenny pregnant, they all agree it is enough for now.

The wedding will be beautiful and well attended. Laird Fraser had invited the village, as well as, certain members of King James army, to thank them for their protection of the clans. Brian was very content. His family is growing with two grandchildren on the way and a new daughter. His land is producing and they are at peace. It is time to celebrate.

The day of the wedding finally arrives. Claire is at Lallybroch, with her mama, Ellen, Jenny, Susanna, and Leery. Her relationship with Leery has grown since the delivery of her son. They had exchanged letters and became friends. She is aware of her girlish crush on Jamie but, knows she loves Simon. She will be one of her bridesmaids. Jenny will stand for her as matron of honor.

‘’Claire, my daughter, you must be still. Your hair Isna behaving today.’’ Julia says with a laugh.

‘’When is it?’’ she replies. Her voice is full of giddy joy. Everyone laughs with her. She is slipped into the gown that has been keep secret from Jamie. It is off white, almost grey, with silver and blue flowers embroidered in it, along the hym, with roses and thistles intertwined throughout. The bodice shows more of her bust then she is used to.

‘’Jamie will loss his breath when he sees you.’’ Julia comments when her hair is tamed into a tight up do.

‘’My sweet girl is a woman.’’ Ellen says through her tears. Her father walks into the room in a kilt. Their family is mainly English and French but has some Scottish ancestors. It was their pattern on the kilt.

‘’Oh daddy, you are so handsome.’’

‘’My little girl is gone. A woman stands in her place. You are beautiful, mi' cheri'.’’ He carefully hugs her. ‘’Come, let's take you to your husband.’’ He takes her arm.

They walk into the kirk and everyone stands up. Her father guides her down the aisle. Jamie stands by his own da and brothers. He is in full Highlander regalia. He wears the kilt she had given him, a brand new white linen shirt, a plaid over his shoulder, a ceremonial sword. But the thing she notices most is his eyes, glowing with love and awe for her.

‘’Who gives this woman to be married to this man?’’ the priest asks. 

‘’Her mama and I do.’’ Her father answers. He places her hand in Jamie’s and she clings to it. It shakes a bit and she feels his do the same. They smile at each other as the ceremony begins. They recite the prayers and vows without losing eye contact with each other. The ring is blessed and placed back on her hand. Then the priest turns away.

She was warned about this part of the ceremony, a bit of a pagan rite, that repeats the vows in an older Scottish way, with a blood vow. Brian steps up and draws his son's dirk. A thin cut is made on her and Jamie's wrist. They are pressed together and secured by a rope.

‘’Repeat after me,’’ Jamie reminds her. She stumbles over the unfamiliar Gaelic words but does a respectable job.

‘’Ye are blood of my blood, bone of my bone, I give you my body , that we two may be one, I give you my spirit until our lives be done.’’

Julia wraps their wrists up in clean clothe. The priest turns back around and pronounces them man and wife.

‘’You may kiss your bride.’’ He meant to just gently kiss her, saving the passion for later at the croft. But, his wife, deepens it. He holds her close and responds to it. They break apart when the cheers and whistles reach them. Jamie sweeps his bride up and hurries her into the sun and into their new world.


	10. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot wedding night.

He lead her back into Lallybroch where the food and spirits flow. He danced with his wife, HIS WIFE, amoung their family and friends. They were toasted over and over again. Finally, even though the party was still going on, Jamie lead Claire out of the throng of people, and out towards their croft. Their family and friends will party long into the night, celebrating their marriage and peace. It will be a light work day tomorrow.

They giggle as he hurries them out. “Slow down Jamie.” She is breathless. He stops, lifts her in his arms and carries her the rest of the way. Opening the door, he carries her over the threshold and sits her down, and takes her lips. Already breathless and a bit tipsy, she presses up full against him, giving as good as she got.

“Upstairs?” He asks when he is able to breath again. 

“Yes.” She turns and runs up. He laughs and gives chase. They fall into the room together. They find each others lips again. He finds her arse, he loves it. Sae round, firm but soft. He massages her through the layers of clothes. To many layers. She is thinking the same and pulls away, removing the outer layer. He takes off the tartan, sword, sporeen, and other outer accessories. 

She stands in just her shift and corset, never being so exposed before. But, this was her husband. She reaches for his belt and lets it tumble to the floor. He lets his kilt fall. Now he stands in just his shirt.  
“Would you like me to help with the corset?” She nods, to nervous and turned on, to speak. His hands shake as he unlaces her. It falls and he reaches for her breasts. She shivers and then groans as he finds her nipple. It goes from soft to hard in a second. She reaches for him.

She has seen naked men as part of her healing. But, Jamie is ready for love making, hard yet soft at the same time. He groans as she gently strokes him.   
“I talked to my mama about tonight. I wanted to know how to please you and how to take pleasure.” She breathlessly says as he rubs his huge hands over her breasts.

“I asked my da and mam the same. I will be as gentle as I ken how to be but, it will hurt for a second.”  
“It is alright.” He unties her shift and she lets it fall. He then takes his shirt off. He leads her to the bed. Starting with another deep kiss, he begins to prepare her. He then kisses down her neck, and down to her breasts. He licks around her nipples until she is panting. He pulls one into his mouth, gently sucking.   
“Oh. Oh Jamie!” She holds his head as he moves back and forth between them. He then kisses down her stomach. She goes from moaning to giggling when he reaches her navel. He twirls his tongue around in it until she is moaning again. He then kisses down her thighs. Her breath comes in gasps as her works back up her inner thighs. She opens for him.

The feel of him, on her sex, was like nothing she could even imagine. He licks her up and down before finding that bit of her flesh where her mama said her pleasure would come from. 

“Jamie! There! Oh my!” He focuses there, licking and then sucking. She tightens her hands on his hair. His hand comes up to fondle her breast. She starts to shake under his tongue. “Please! Yes! Ohhhhh!” Her whole body shakes and he knows she has found her pleasure.

“Claire baby. Are you ready?” 

“Yes. Please Jamie, my husband, come to me.” He groans as he moves back up her body, taking himself in hand, he gently enters her.

“You must tell me if it hurts.” He breathlessly says.

“I will. Good. It feels good.” He grins and presses a bit more. He feels her barrier, meets her eyes, and gets a nod. Taking a deep breath, he pushes through. She catches her breath and he stills, deep inside her warmth. 

“Alright?”

“Yes now. Please, I need to feel you move. Feels good.” He starts to move, gently in and out. She then takes his own arse in hand and presses him closer and she starts to move under him. “Harder my husband.”  
With a groan, he does. She arches up and calls out. He presses against her and, with a cry, spills her seed in her.

She wakes the next morning, a bit sore but very happy. Her husband brings her breakfast in bed and feeds it to her before they make love again. They spend a week, barely leaving the room and bed, before slowly returning to normal life. 

Jamie returns to work on the distillery and Claire to healing. She misses her parents but is so busy with her new marriage and patients that it doesn’t overwhelm her. She delivers babies, sets broken and dislocated bones, treats burns. At night, Jamie and her eat together and make love all around the croft.

Six months after their wedding and a few weeks after she stops taken the tea her mama gave her to prevent starting a baby, she finds herself with child. She is excited and can't wait to tell her husband. She quickly knits a tiny jumper. 

When he comes in one day about a week later. She sets dinner and the jumper before him. He stares at it a moment.

“Claire, are you with bairn?”

“I am. Are you happy?” His face splits into a huge smile. 

“Oh my love, my wife, my life, I am so far beyond happy! I am ecstatic.” He lifts her up and twirls her around.


	11. Epilogue, Babies and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How our sweet' what if' tale ends. If those years will filled with peace and no seperation. As always, we are thankful to our readers and are blessed by every kudo, comment, and like, as well as reblogs on Tumblr. Thank you😀😀😀😀

King James ruled England/Great Britain for another 20 years, followed by his son, Ruben James, the next King James. Both men ruled fair and with peace and not undo ambition. Neither expanded into Indies or Africa. They allowed the colonies( that followed their lead and also didn’t expand past the Great Mississippi), to govern themselves. They only sent troops in to defend them against the invasion of the French and Spain.

This allowed them to focus on building up a prosperous peace. It bleed into their people. The Fraser’s and Mackenzie’s build their businesses up. Jamie rang the distillery very successfully. The sheep and goat part of the estate was being constantly build up by Jenny and Ian( between having children. They ended up with six. The last one named after his dad). Robbie took over the running of the wine business in France after Jarrod was felled by a stroke. When Murtagh took him up there, he meet a French lass, Louise, that he brought home. The added their own children to the growing brood of Fraser/Murray’s. Brian was disabled by a stroke and set his eldest, William up to run the estate as he and Ellen, settled in to spoil their grandchildren.

Fifteen months after their wedding, Claire presented Jamie with a son, William Henry, called Willie. With the aid of the tea, she is able to delay the birth of his sister, Julia Siobhan, until he was four. Their next sister, Ella Faith, was born the year Willie turned ten. Their last, another son, James Brian, the year his brother turned fifteen and started thinking of courting himself, one of their distant Mackenzie cousins, a lass named Mary.

On their 25th wedding anniversary, they hold their first grandchild, Brianna Claire, kissing over her wee head, breathing in the peace of family.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyMeraud and I are working on a new one( well mostly her as I am ashamed to admit that I haven't read Pride and Prejudice, the book we are doing an Outlander crossover with. It will be our first cross-over and should be interesting. Coming soon.  
> Thank y'all again.😀😀😀😀


End file.
